


Cornered

by sabrinasfadingmoon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Oh to be pushed against a wall, Riley wants Maya to push her against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinasfadingmoon/pseuds/sabrinasfadingmoon
Summary: Because the feeling of standing against a wall and having someone look so deep into your eyes it sends nerves running through you. A beautiful feeling of your heart pounding and a laugh you can't hold back and the person who does that for her is Maya Hart.
Relationships: Maya Hart/Riley Matthews
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Cornered

There’s something about being cornered by someone you like that’s hot. Now Riley knows how weird that is and sounds. When she says that she doesn’t mean she wants some random person to push her into a corner or even a friend. When she says that she means someone she loves. Someone she trusts.

Because the feeling of standing against a wall and having someone look so deep into your eyes it sends nerves running through you. A beautiful feeling of your heart pounding and a laugh you can’t hold back because you're just so nervous your body isn’t sure what to do.

Because on one hand you're against a wall and on the other hand they are right there. They are right there and there looking at you and your eyes look at there lips. It’s a feeling you can’t really understand till it happens. Because how was she supposed to know? It’s not like she really thought about it.

It was a regular Saturday Maya and Riley were on Riley’s bed. Riley was trying to study for a test they had the following week well Maya was laying down looking at the ceiling.

It was sophomore year Maya had been taking school more seriously but she still wasn’t as serious as Riley. Not that Maya didn’t think school was important she knew it was she was just still Maya.

It was the first interaction that made Riley’s brain go _oh_. Because she knew she liked girls. Everyone knew Riley Matthews liked girls. When she was younger she’d talk about them non stop. She’d argue with people about whether she wanted a prince or a princess. Her mom always said it ended with Riley saying she’d have a princess because there’s no way a boy could really save her.

“I’m so bored,” Maya groaned, finally sitting up. She gave Riley a look but the girl didn’t move or falter at Maya. “Riley”

“Yes peaches?” Riley looked up smiling softly. Maya was pouting staring at her. “I’m studying you know that”

“Can’t you take a break! I’ve been here for two hours” Maya groaned falling backwards on the bed again. Riley snorted and sighed. She guesses it wouldn’t be that bad if she stopped. But maybe she could do it for a couple more minutes.

“Five more minutes” Riley looked back down at the book.

“Riley” Maya groaned. She stared at her best friend. Riley just wanted to finish the paragraph she was on. She’s sure it wouldn’t take any longer then-

“Maya!” Riley yells when Maya jumps on top of her making her fall backwards into the back. She squeezed her eyes shut afraid that she’d get hurt. After a couple seconds she opened her eyes and met blue ones.

That was it. The shot went through her. The wave of nerves coursing through her. Maya's hands were gripping her wrists trying to get her to let go of the pencil she was holding. The book was still between the both of them but the contact they did have was enough.

Because that was enough. It was everything and it made Riley’s brain surge. Because _oh_. Her face flushed and she went quiet, closing her eyes.

“You're done studying ok. You need to take a break every once and awhile” Could Riley even trust her voice? Could Riley even trust anything?

“Ok” Riley finally let out. Maya sighed happily getting up off of Riley. Was it bad Riley missed the contact? That she missed Maya on top of her?

But that was all it took. Ever since that day Riley’s made sure that she never felt cornered with Maya. Because all it took was Riley to be standing against a wall and for Maya to stand next to her and thoughts would run wild through her head.

It was now there senior year. Riley wonders if Maya ever noticed the small change but she doubts it. It’s not like anything really changed at least not anything big that Maya would notice.

But she really was wrong. She really should have taken into account that Maya is Maya and she notices everything. She looks at everything she hears everything and she takes it all in. She soaks it up and then overthinks it in her head.

They were walking down the hallway during lunchtime. Riley wanted to go to the library really quickly and Maya really didn’t mind so they walked.

“Oh hey Maya Riley!” There heads turned and they stopped at the end of the staircase.

“Zay!” Riley let out happily going over to the boy. Most of everyone's classes had been split up. Riley and Maya shared a lunchtime with each other but no one else in the group. “How are you?” Riley asks, leaning in hugging him.

“Good”

“Are you skipping?” Maya asks, wiggling her eyebrows. Riley gasps because how could he do that.

“No I’m not. I’m giving a teacher a note” he winks at Maya really quickly so she would understand.

“Oh a note” Maya nods humming. Riley looked between them suspiciously but didn’t question them.

“Ok well hurry up then” Riley moved back into the corner of the wall with Maya next to her giving Zay room to go up the stairs. He smiled at them waving goodbye before going up.

“Do you know what book you're getting?” Maya asks moving to stand in front of Riley. That’s when Riley realizes she made a mistake. Riley looks down slowly, her eyes going to her left, seeing the small corner of the wall and the end of the stairs. She looks to her right and sees the wall behind her and then the hallway.

She had cornered herself. She had spent so long making sure this one situation didn’t happen and she had done it all on her own. She looked up at Maya pursing her lips. “U-uh ya yes I do” she let out looking back at the ground.

Maya didn’t move though like Riley though she would. Like Maya has been doing for the last year or so. Maya instead stepped forward and brought her hand up to tilt Riley’s chin up.

“Are you ok?” She asks softly. Riley nodded. She was ok god she was more then ok but Maya being Riley here made her think about that day once again. And that same feeling was happening all over again. “Are...are you scared of me?”

“What?” Riley let out confused as Maya's hand dropped.

“You just...I-I don’t know. You move away from me and it’s like you- god I don’t know!” Maya let out frustrated. “I-I don’t want you feeling like, cornered or anything or like you think I’m gonna hurt you or whatever. And I’m sorry if I crossed a line so you feel like you-“

“Maya” Riley finally let out, causing the girl to stop her ramble. Riley took a deep breath. Maya looked so sad in front of her and it hurt. She looked down, grabbing Mayas wrists softly and tugging her closer. “Do...you remember that day you tackled me? Sophomore year in my bed?” She asks softly.

“Ya did that mess things up because I’m sor-“

“Shush and let me finish” Maya shut her mouth and waited for Riley to continue. The taller girl sighed and leaned her head against the wall closing her eyes. Her face instantly heated up and she really hoped Maya couldn’t tell. “I-I um liked it” she mumbled.

“What?”

“L-Look I know it sounds weird but you did that! And I liked it and that’s weird but then it continued and every time you “cornered” me I felt it again so I had to keep moving and I’m really sorry! Because it’s been a year and I’ve realized I-I like you and all these things and I’m sorry you thought you did something wrong because-“

This time it was Maya's turn to shut her up. Maya grabbed Riley’s other wrist with her free hand and she almost laughed the way Riley’s eyes widened. Riley quickly looked down and as soon as she did Maya leaned up.

Riley’s mind went blank. Her eyes shut as she felt Mayas lips love against her. She didn’t even have time to really register any of it before Maya pulled back.

“You know how in movies when they kiss it looks really weird?” Maya asks. Riley’s mouth fell open. What. She looked up at Maya's eyes then her lips then around them.

“You just- you kissed me and then- Maya!” Riley let out laughing. It was pure bliss filling her. She couldn’t help the warmth feeling that filled inside of her three simple words on the tip of her tongue. “I love you”

“I love you too. Who knew Riley Matthews would have a...what is this like a being cornered kink? Against things kink?”

“Oh my god shut up!” Riley gasped letting go of Mayas wrist to cover her face. Maya didn’t let her cover her face for long however. She reached up grabbing Riley’s wrist pulling it down and putting it against the wall next to her shoulder.

Riley took a deep breath. The feeling overtook her all over again. She giggled nervously looking anywhere but at Maya's eyes.

“Honey” Maya breathed out softly trying to gain her attention again.

“Ya?” Riley whispers back. Maya didn’t respond so eventually Riley looked back at her. Maya was just smiling at her and it filled her with more things then Riley could explain. Maya very slowly leaned up to Riley’s lips. She paused for a second and Riley closed her eyes anticipation filling her. “Kiss me”

Maya leaned forward and this time it was slower. It took Riley’s brain less time to catch up and she kissed back. Maya squeezed her wrist and she couldn’t help the small noise that came from her.

She leaned down more into Maya kissing against her harder. She pulled back her teeth softly biting against Maya's lip before she leaned more into it again.

It was everything she was trying to avoid for the past year. It was everything she’s ever wanted and the feeling was something she couldn’t imagine. It was so different then what her brain could think of. Then what her brain tried to imagine but the feeling was everything. Was it everything because it was her? Or was it everything just because of what they were doing?

Riley didn’t stay on that thought for very long. She didn’t need to. Because it was Maya it was the person she loved and has loved since she was seven. Nothing else really mattered except the feeling and what was happening. She very quickly zoned out her surroundings and finally let herself sink into the one thing she had been avoiding.

And dear god was it a beautiful thing to drown in the person you love.

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank me having my first kiss (what we are counting as my first kiss) with my girlfriend ✨ your welcome world


End file.
